I Love New York
by miss hollywood xx
Summary: Everyone's back in the city for a wedding, someone gets engaged, and someone is still in love with an ex. Complications are sure to arise. and that's just the first chapter!
1. Back in the City

**The Old Crowd is Back in the City– But Did they Ever Really Leave?**

Well,_ I'm _back... and that's all that really matters, isn't it darlings? Oh, don't act stupid. You _know _you've been watching this page since I went on my extended leave... lets see... eight years ago? Just like Coco Chanel made her comeback, I'm doing the same. (See, that history of Fashion course _was_ useful!) Anyway, I know you're just dying to know why I'm back. Of course, anyone who matters is back in the city and already knows, or never left... but two of our very favorite people are getting married, and as usual all the usual suspects are invited. Who, you might ask? I do hate to disappoint, but it's not who you think. Oh, how I've missed this job...

**Sightings**

**J **and her longtime boyfriend, whose name I believe is **E**, coming out of their brand new gallery in Soho, and sketching together in Central Park. Say it with me, AWW!

**B,** at **JFK**, coming in from Paris with a gorgeous guy I have never seen before... and he is definitely not French...

**D** and **V,** who I must say do married life quite well, looking at apartments.

**A** looking completely different, dressed like a businessman, visiting his Dad and **B**'s mother, and his little sister **Y**, who is eight now.

**S** and **N**, not together, at **Grand Central Station**, **S** coming from Connecticut, **N** from Maine.

Oh yes, **K** and **C** registering for a wedding at Barney's. I do wonder what **I** thinks of all this?

That **M**, the one **B** was with for about four seconds, no, not _**Lord**_** M**... **A**'s friend... auditioning for a show in the Theater District.

**One Wedding and... Wait, Make it Two **

Blair sighed. She had missed New York, even though it was less than a year she'd been away. So much had changed... She missed Serena, Vanessa, and even Dan, who she had gotten to know even though he was a bit odd.

_Well, obviously._

And then, there was Nate. She hadn't seen him in four years. They'd broken up in their Sophomore year of college, but stayed friends, along with Serena, until graduating Yale. Which reminded her, she missed her sister Yale, who might have been even more spoiled than Blair herself. At age eight, Yale had everything she wanted. Eleanor and Cyrus Rose spoiled her to no end, and in their old age had taken up traveling, so Yale was often left in the care of Aaron, who spoiled her more than her parents. But Blair gave her sister everything she wanted.

_Hmm, she sounds familiar._

Blair hadn't dwelt on the breakup with Nate for about two years, since meeting up with Lawrence, her boyfriend. They'd met working at British Vouge, two out of place Americans in London. She was trying to further her career in fashion, while he was working to become a journalist. Being with him was wonderful, he treated her better than any of her boyfriends ever had. She could honestly say she was in love with him, the first of any one of her boyfriends since Nate.

Blair and Lawrence made their way out of the limousine that had taken them to her apartment at the Plaza, her residence for when she was in New York. They took a seat for tea at the Palm Court while their bags were brought to their room.

Blair thought of all the times she, Nate and Serena had spent there.

"Bee-bee?" Lawrence asked. "Are you okay? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine. It's just, memories is all." Blair replied, somewhat nostalgically.

"Blair, I was going to wait for this, but I'd like to ask you something. You look like you could use a new memory." Lawrence said rather nervously.

"Honey–," Blair started but before it could even dawn on her, Lawrence was on one knee.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you marry me?" He smiled at her.

Blair breathed without even thinking, "Yes, I would love to."

It was absolutely perfect, everyone was looking on, and she was in the spotlight.

Forget Nate, she was_ engaged_!

**Crazy Artists Discuss Wedding Invite**

Jenny Humphrey and Easy Walsh made their way to the Upper West Side apartment where she had grown up, and where her father, eccentric Rufus Humphrey, still lived. Vanessa and Dan were coming for one of Rufus' meals. Soon he would be cooking in his restaurant, which would make up the bottom floor of the art gallery Easy and Jenny were opening in one month.

"I can't wait to see your brother again, Jen. We had so much fun last time." Easy quipped in his cute Kentucky accent, squeezing her hand as they walked. Jenny smiled. "At least you two get along." She smiled. She also couldn't wait to see Vanessa, whose hair had gotten to bob length since she'd let it grow since she and Dan got married. She and Easy had been setting up the gallery for two months now, but Dan and Vanessa had only just gotten back from their honeymoon, which consisted of them going to Europe, so Vanessa could film and Dan could write. They arrived to the apartment, which thankfully, had been renovated in the last eight years.

_Finally!_

Dan had paid for it after publishing his first book at age 23. Rufus answered the door, his same old self. "Jenny! Easy! Come right in, Danny and Vanessa are already here. The party can begin!" He exclaimed. Rufus genuinely liked Easy, and Easy got along with Rufus, Dan, and even Vanessa wonderfully.

"Hey you guys!" Vanessa hugged them both, glowing like any newlywed should. "Did you two get the invitation to Chuck and Kati's wedding? And are you going?" Vanessa bombarded them.

Easy nodded. "The Farkas family are friends of my father's, so we got two." He squeezed Jenny's shoulder.

Vanessa replied, "I think I only got one because I'm friends with Blair, but Dan and I decided we were going if you two were."

"Well, even though Chuck is a sleazy perv, I think we'll be there. Everyone is going to be back!" Jenny squealed, reminding Dan of when she was a teenager. Dan looked at Vanessa. He never thought he'd like her grown out hair, but he loved it. Their honeymoon had been phenomenal, but being back was good. Though Dan didn't really want to get taken to this wedding, he knew it was important to Vanessa, and he did anything for her.

_Anything?_

Vanessa couldn't wait for the wedding, which was in a week, to see all her old friends again.

_Friends?_

She needed an outfit too, maybe Jenny or Blair would go shopping with her. Since she had gotten married, she'd gotten to be such a girly girl. The wedding was going to be a blast!

**S Runs into N, Literally**

Serena van Der Woodsen was running late, as always. She grabbed her luggage, a scuffed Louis Vuitton bag which she'd had forever, and he tucked her shorter, but still blonde hair, behind her ear and tried to avoid spilling her latte on herself. She went through the train station, reveling in the feeling of being back home. Smiling to herself and looking up at the sky as she went outside, Serena made her way to the car that was waiting for her. Out of nowhere she felt someone slam into her bag, throwing her off balance and causing her to drop her latte into the gutter.

_Still, if it was anyone but her it would have spilled on her coat._

"Watch where you're g- Serena?!" The handsome man sputtered.

"Nate! I had no idea you'd be down for this! Where have you been?" She pulled him into a hug, forgetting the spilled latte and car waiting for her.

"Well, I've been in Maine. I'm starting a shipbuilding company with my Dad. Since Yale he and I have been on better terms, since the whole, uhhh, thing, well you know."

She smiled knowingly and replied, "Sure thing. Well, I've got to get going, I got a call from Blair saying she had big news, and you know how she is. But I'll see you at the wedding!"

Nate hugged her goodbye and watched her get in her car. He stood for a minute or so, thinking.

_Wait, thinking?!_

He couldn't live without Blair. This was his chance, and he needed to act on it before she did something crazy, like getting engaged to some other dude. He still loved her. But how he was going to say it, he didn't know.


	2. Trouble in Paradise?

**This is a short chapter. I'm super busy, but I can try to update. From now on I think its going to be one character per update/chapter. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Trouble In Paradise?**

Blair opened her eyes, and shook her glossy brown hair out of her face. She sat up, and looked over at Lawrence, who was snoring loudly. Suddenly, the events of the previous night rushed back to her, and she smiled. She'd spent the night dreaming of her wedding day. She got out of bed and put her feet into a pair of velvet Prada slippers. She made her way over to the kitchenette, and rang for room service. Then she picked up her phone off the counter and carelessly flipped it open. _Two new messages _flashed across the tiny silver screen. She clicked to the first.

B- Heard you're back in town, and I wanted to know if you'd like to get together for lunch and shopping. –V

She grinned and made a mental note to call Vanessa.

_To tell her the news, of course_.

The next message was a voicemail from Serena.

"Blair, it's me. I'm sorry I didn't get your call. I want to know your news! I'm calling Vanessa and we're going shopping. I think Jenny is back in town too, if you don't mind being around her. You guys are over high school drama, right? Anyway, I have something else to tell you… about Nate. I ran into him at Grand Central, and… well, I'll tell you when I see you. Bye!"

Blair's heart jumped at the thought of Nate. She was engaged, and how was she going to tell him? Her stomach fluttered, and she felt the room turn around her. She knew she still had feelings for Nate, but the way she felt about Lawrence was much stronger. Wasn't it? Blair pictured herself in the white gown again, but she was walking down the aisle and into the arms of Nate.  
"Hey, beautiful."

Lawrence walked up and caught Blair in a hug, snapping her out of her reverie.   
"Darling." She cooed. "I ordered us some breakfast, Eggs Benedict, is that alright?"

He kissed her nose. "Self-sufficient, as always." He replied his voice sarcastic, but not cutting. Blair pretended to be mad and wiggled out of his arms and jumped back into bed. "Well then, you're just going to have to answer the door."

On cue, there was a knock at the door and the waiter called, "Room service!"

Lawrence shrugged, and gave Blair a wink as he strode into the foyer and to the door.

The waiter brought in the food, and set it on the table. He nodded to Lawrence. "I expect this will be on Miss Waldorf's tab?"

Lawrence smirked and sneered, "Of course, do I look rich to you? I'm a journalist, sir."

The waiter smiled ambiguously and closed the door behind him.

Lawrence continued smiling to himself as he walked into the kitchenette. _But I will be rich after I marry and divorce that one in there._ He thought, as Blair giggled happily at the array of food set out before them.


	3. I Would Drop it On a Dime for You

"At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men at war with good, and some are good struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls. And sometimes all you need is one." – One Tree Hill

Aaron rose stepped off the elevator of his parents' building and out into the lobby. He absentmindedly grabbed for his blackberry and looked at his to do list. _Visit Yale, _he read. Next on his list was a meeting with a new band in Williamsburg. Aaron worked for a record company, and he was in charge of signing upcoming acts to the label. Though he dressed for work, he was still the hippie he's always been at heart. When he'd departed on his roadtrip after graduating high school, he'd met a huge record producer, Sam Summers, in Arizona. She liked his taste in music and style and had offered him a job back in New York. Aaron jumped at the chance, and had been working for her ever since. He'd still gone to Harvard, and had majored in business, to look professional. Now, he had everything he wanted, except one thing: a girlfriend. He doted on his sister Yale, and so did Blair, unwittingly making the 8-year-old one of the most spoiled children in the city. He'd seen Blair the night before, when she made the announcement to their parents that she was engaged. This news only made his problem more urgent. At 26, he needed to find someone to love, and that- he was sure of.

Aaron drove his Porsche down the narrow road to the venue where the band was playing. It was just getting dark, and a line of black-clad fans lined the sidewalk outside the building. He sighed. He'd tried to fit in, in dark jeans and a jacket over a black t-shirt, but he knew would obviously stick out as a record company guy. _Well, work is work, _he thought. He looked at one of the couples in line, and did a double-take, as it registered in his head that he was looking at none other than his ex, Vanessa, and her now-husband, Dan. They were all on good terms, and he hurried over to them.

"Hey, you guys!" Aaron greeted them.  
"Aaron, are you here to see my nephew's band? I heard they were having some bigshot record exec here tonight." Vanessa asked.

"Nephew?" Aaron replied, confused.

"Ruby and Piotr's son, Jacques, is the drummer." She clarified.

Aaron nodded.

"It's the biggest city in the country," Dan mused, "But it's such a small world."

Jenny balanced her sketchbook and espresso in her arms as she struggled to unlock the door of the gallery.

"Damn it," she swore. "It never opens!" Finally, the key opened the lock and she crossed into the huge, white-walled building. She walked into the office and set her things down. She looked on her desk and smiled when she saw a little sketch of a rose sitting with her work papers. It was signed _E_, which was Easy's trademark.

He was with Dan, shopping for their wedding clothes, since the wedding was the day after next. The day before, she'd gone shopping with Vanessa, Serena, and Blair. _It's so odd,_ she thought, _but we all get along so well now. _ Blair and Jenny forgave themselves for the hatred they each had for the other during their time at Constance, and after the beginning awkwardness, the four women found they could have a wonderful time together.

Jenny grimaced as she looked at the clock. "Where is that boy?" she wondered aloud. She was due at her sketch class and her replacement, Easy, was nowhere to be found.

As if on cue, Easy rushed through the glass doors, holding a garment bag. Jenny laughed at him.

"Late, as usual," She chided. "I need to get to my art class, sorry to run on you." She kissed him on the cheek and rushed out the door.

The phone rang, and Easy strode over to the desk to answer.

"This is Isabel Coates. I'm looking for Jenny Humphrey, actually, and I just KNOW she speaks to Blair Waldorf and is it true Blair is engaged to a gay french guy… also I KNOW she knows something about Nate…"  
Easy hung up with a laugh. That crazy girl was always calling Jenny for gossip, ever since they'd taken an art class together. Jenny didn't even like her. He shrugged, and went back to work

Nate Archibald was in a quandary. Blair was engaged. Serena had told him over the phone the night before. The two had been talking lately, and Serena was guiding him through his problems with Blair- and he was helping her with her problems. In one way, Nate didn't want to ruin Blair's happiness by confessing his love to her now. But he also didn't know how much longer he could go on without knowing how she truly felt. Serena had promised to ask Blair if she knew Nate was in town, and find out what her reaction might be. Nate, on the other hand, was Googling Blair's fiance, Lawrence Alloway. So far Nate had found that the man was a journalist, and that he lived in London. Nate's green eyes scanned the page and stopped at a newspaper article, dated two years previously. _Prominent Seattle Hieress Calls Off Engagement_, the headline read. Nate clicked the link and kept reading. _"This week, Heiress Quinn George called of her engagement to her fiancee of one year, Lawrence Alloway, of London. Speculation says that Alloway, who hails from Ohio, was in said relationship for monetary gain only. Reps for Miss George declined to comment. Calls to Alloway went unreturned._

Nate stared at the screen in disbelief. _This,_ he decided, _is not good._


End file.
